Not Just His Friend
by pixie-chik
Summary: Hermione Granger is about to enter into her sixth year at Hogwarts and will be dealing with love,hate,jealousy,murder,lies,and most unfortunatly truths that she would rather not hear.
1. Chapter 1: The Quidditch Tickets

Chapter one: The Quidditch Tickets

In a town outside of London, in suburban area, there is a two story brick house; with an average modern age family living inside. This completely average family consists of a mother, a father, a daughter, an adorable widowed grandmother, and a perfectly groomed poodle.

The mother and father of the house in question have respectful jobs, as dentist; and the grandmother will either spend her days watching some crime investigation show or baking apple crisp pies in the kitchen.

However there is something 'unaverage' about this family, the daughter, Hermione Granger. She was a witch, that's a spell casting, chant saying witch; and to top it all off she went to special school for people like herself.

Hermione went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she and her fellow students learned how to use and do their magic properly; and she couldn't wait until September when school starts back even though summer holidays just started three days ago.

Don't get her wrong Hermione loved family more than anything, but she wanted to get back to school where she new all of her classmates and herself would safe. You see there is a dark wizard trying to take over the magical world and make the muggles non-inexistent. Muggles our non magical people and some wizarding families absolutely detested them for no reasons at all accept for that they are different in their eyes.

These dark magical families hated with more passion the kind of witches and wizards that Hermione is, muggle born. That's when a muggle a family has a child with magical powers; but wizarding families saw that a disgrace and unclean one with 'dirty blood' mud bloods they called them.

Hermione tried not to hate those people, actually she pitted them more anything for their small mindedness; but she couldn't let herself think of all that right now she to much going on inside head at the moment.

"Decisions, decisions, said Hermione Granger to herself, what to do what do". She finished holding a two letters one in each hand. "Either stay here a few extra days or with Victor". She mumbled while reopening the letter the boy named Victor had sent her, it read.

_Hermione, _

_I am still waiting for your answer to whether you come with me or not. I know you're not that big of a Quidditch fan, but I would really like to have you there at the match against Brazil on Saturday. Feel free to invite your friends as well the teams have special group boxes for family and friends. So write back before Thursday with an answer and how many tickets you'll need._

_Victor Krum_

Hermione decided to go with him since it had been nearly two months since the last time she went to one of his games, because she was to busy with the owl exams. But those were over so now she could spend time with her boyfriend, well sort of her boyfriend she hadn't really told any of her friends yet accept for Ginny Weasley, and her family. She didn't really know how her best friends Harry and Ron would take the news. Well Harry wouldn't take it quit as bad as Ron would Hermione already predicted that.

"But I suppose I can't keep it a secret from them forever". She said petting her poodle, Snickers. Than walking over to her desk and picking up ball point pen, and wrote to her good friend Harry.

_Harry, _

_I was thinking it would do you some good to get out of your aunt and uncles house for day, and come with me to a quidditch match. You see Victor asked me to go with him to one of his games this Saturday and told me to bring some friends and you were first in my mind. _

_Your Friend, Hermione _

Then she opened the other letter she had had in her hand feeling a little guilty about going to the quidditch game; but she had stayed with Ron last summer and the one before that and she couldn't really be expected to stay at the Bureau during every holiday.

She got out another piece of parchment and wrote,

_Dear Ron and Ginny, _

_We've all been invited to a quidditch game or match whatever their called you're invited and I hope you can make it. It might actually be fun unlike the last one we all went to together. Anyways write me back as soon as possible so I can tell victor the amount of tickets we'll need. _

_With Love Hermione _

Hermione tied the both letters unto the owl that had brought victors letter; hoping that Ron wouldn't be upset about her sudden change of mind. "Be sure they respond soon alright, because I need to tell Victor weather or not my friends will be joining us soon, alright. The handsome owl hooted in an understanding response and flew out the window Hermione had just opened.


	2. Chapter 2: You Must Be Joking

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Harry Potter its all j.k.r. (but someday I would like to be a well known author like her)

Chapter Two: You Must Be Crazy

About thirty minutes later Harry Potter heard an annoying sound outside his room window. He knew instantly what that noise meant; someone had written him a letter by owl post. Giving up on his lame attempt to count the spackling on his ceiling he got up from the bed where he had been resting comfortably on his back, and walked the few steps over to his window.

As soon as Harry lets the owl in it flew right back out the window leaving a feather floating behind it. "Odd." He thought out laud while opening the letter, but than a smile came to his face after reading what his good friend Hermione wrote. She was right as usual Harry very much would like to get out of his aunt and uncle's house even if it was just for a day, and that he would be attending a quidditch match made him all the more happier. Harry responded immediately wanting to know when he should be ready to go.

However Ron Weasley was nowhere near as excited as Harry was to get a personal invitation to the big match against Brazil. As a matter of fact Ron was well past disappointment to receive the invitation, he was livid.

"I can't believe she is still in… leagues w-with _Krum_. He vented out to his younger sister Ginny Weasley; who was currently drawing circles and all sorts of other shapes using the tip of her index finger on the chair she was occupying.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Ron." Ginny said in an annoyed sort of way while making zig zag lines on the chair arm. "Besides what has Viktor ever done to you?" Ron was at a lost for words how could he say what he had been trying to keep secret for the past three years.

"Oh I see… it's because he got to her first". Ginny said catching on. How could I have been so stupid all the signs were right there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ron said turning a deep shade of red. "I don't like Hermione she's… Hermione.

"Well duh." Ginny said rolling her eyes. "And you fancy her"

"No I don't! Ron yelled, and got up and left the room heading up to his attic.

"Whatever." Ginny shouted so Ron could hear her as he was going up the stairs. "Just because your not going doesn't mean I can't." Then she grabbed a quill and wrote a reply to Hermione.

The next morning Hermione woke up to a horrible tapping noise outside her bedroom window. "Since when does the Daily Prophet come this early?" She grumbled, wishing she was aloud to use magic out of school; then she wouldn't have to get out of her warm and cozy bed to open the window which at this hour on summer holidays was unbearable.

But when Hermione finally built up the strength to walk the extremely long distance from her bed to her window; she was surprised to see Pig and not one of the Daily Prophet's delivery owls. However she let the obnoxious tiny owl in knowing it was Ron and Ginny's answer. "Would you be still?" Hermione snapped at the owl who was hooting madly obviously expecting great praise for delivering the letter.

_Hey Hermione, _

_I'd love to go to the match, it sounds like it'd be fun._

_Lots of love, _

_Your friend Ginny _

"What about Ron. Hermione said to herself rereading the short letter for the second time hoping his name would show up. Maybe she just forgot to mention him." She told herself.

Setting Ginny's note aside, Hermione grabbed her robe and writing supplies, and heading downstairs for a hot cup of coffee. With cup in hand she walked out side to join her grandmother at the garden table.

"Good morning Nana." She greeted politely. "What's going on in the world this fine morning?" Hermione said making small stalk with the elderly woman sitting right in front of her with a news paper in her hand.

"Parliament is still undecided, and they've spotted Elvis again some place in Liverpool." Nana said offhandedly and taking a sip of her coffee. Just then an owl swooped right by Hermione leaving the Daily Prophet by her feet.

"Good thing I went ahead and paid for this month's papers already, because I doubt that bird would have stopped for its pay." Hermione said brushing a feather off of her robe. As usual the Daily Prophet was filled with garbage and only speaking of the insanity of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"So what's going on in your world, dear?" Nana asked Hermione questionably, looking up from her own paper to face her granddaughter. "Oh the same as usual." Hermione sidestepped the question, because she had yet to tell her family about all the havoc happening in the magical world, in fear that her parents wouldn't allow her to return next year.

Than picking up her pen and writing a letter to Viktor telling him that she was going to his game and how many tickets she would need for her friends adding an extra for Ron assuming Ginny had just forgot to mention him.

Later on that morning when Hermione was back in her room chatting online with some of her old friends from before she new she was a witch; a snowy white owl began to peck at her window, it was Harry's owl Hedwig.

And the letter wrote,

_Dear Hermione, _

_So just to make sure this is clear, you will leave for the game the day before to stay the night in Bulgaria with Krum and his family, and have us flew to his parents house that morning. Right?_

_Harry_

Hermione smiled to herself, typical Harry having to everything more complicated then it had to be. She then wrote a quick reply of yes on a piece of parchment she had near her, and walking over to her windowsill where Hedwig had decided to perch on. "Could you drop this off to Viktor Krum on your way back, please?" She said picking up her letter she wrote to Viktor earlier that morning, tying it to the owl's outstretched leg.

The rest of the evening was releavtivly uneventfull consisting of a quite dinner with her parents and grandmother; followed by a rather boring episode of CSI. Than Hermione went to sleep about two hours earlier then she normally would, because Viktor was coming by to apparate her back to his parents' house the next morning. Even though he was now nineteen and had his own apartment he was too much of a gentleman to have Hermione stay alone with.

Early Friday morning Hermione woke with a start at the sound of the alarm clock ringing in her ears. She knew she had to get up and moving otherwise she wouldn't be ready when Viktor arrived. Forcing herself out of bed Hermione stumbled across her room to take a shower. As the warm water caressed her shoulders she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be carried in her thoughts. Hermione came back to her senses when she felt the temperature of the water change and finished her shower with a rather cold rinse. Half a bottle of leave in conditioner, 30 minutes with a diffuser, and a quick dash with the powder brush Hermione took one last glance in the mirror. "Wow, I still can't believe it, Viktor Krum, likes me!" In a flash she was down the stairs and in the parlor with her father and Viktor, who had arrived just minutes before.

"Herm-own-ninny!" Viktor exclaimed happily, walking across the room to meet her at the stairs. "It has been two months to long."

"Yes it has, and so good to see you." Hermione said, reaching up to hug him. "So what have the two of you been talking about?"

"Your Mister Krum here has just been explaining quidditch to me, and I still don't understand it a bit." Mr. Granger tells Hermione.

"Don't worry Dad; I still don't know what's going on half of the time." Hermione said jokingly while peeking her head behind Viktor's shoulder and mouthing the words "but he's so hot" to her father. Mr. Granger half rolled his eyes and smiled at his baby girl. He was very pleased that she had become interested in something/some one that did not involve leather binding and type setting. Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger are proud of the fact that Viktor is such a respectable clean cut young man of honor. "If it be alright with you, Herm own ninny, we should go now. My mother she has great plans for us for this day." Viktor said has Hermione held tight to his arm. "Very well then, my trunk is at the foot of the stairs, if you don't mind?" "No problem" he said with pride. Hermione went to give her father a hug goodbye. "Take care of yourself little girl" he said with a fatherly tone. "Oh dad, you know I will" she said. "Viktor, good luck with that game tomorrow son." "Yes, thank you sir. " With the trunk in one arm and Hermione in the other, Viktor apperated them to his parents living room.

After exchanging warm greetings with Viktor's parents and younger brother, Vincent, they sat for morning tea and a few hours of catching up. Viggo Krum, ( a/n why not ) turned to his wife and said " Woman you have three hungry men here, if you no want to frighten Miss Hermione we should best get a move on" " You are quit right, Viggo, let us freshen up a bit, and grab cloaks. Come Herm own ninny, let us ready to leave." While changing her clothes for their" trip out on the town wizard style" Hermione thought his fathers build and his mothers warm smile and gorgeous eyes, what else could she ask for. "Is everybody ready to go?" Katarina asked "O.K. everybody into the floo." She ushered them in.

They landed in the grate of a lovely restaurant with paintings by famous world renowned artists like Jackson Pollack and Picasso. After everyone was finished eating they stepped outside to what looked like a Bulgarian interpretation of Diagon Ally; but with different stores and of course a different language. "I'm going to go take Vincent to get some oaf those books on his Durmstrang supply list. Katrina said walking over to what appeared to be a store. "Oh look it is Sheen." Viggo stated walking off to the wizard named Sheen.

"So I guess that leaves us." Viktor said taking Hermione's hand in his own. "Would you like to go get a cup of Coffee?" He asked looking at her.

"Sure, that sounds good." Hermione said happily leaning on his shoulder as they were walking down the crowded street. When they got their cups of coffee they sat down at a small table outside of the café; but little did they know about the sneaky person at the next table over than the beetle eyed freak herself, Rita Skeeter.

The remainder of the day was fairly uneventful, but not even close to being boring. As soon as they were through with their shopping and socializing they all returned back to the Krum Manor. "Well ve all most be getting to bed now it vill be a big day tomorrow." Katarina said looking up at the grandfather clock in the parlor. "Up you go." She told them all in a motherly manor.

The next morning was a complete hazy blur for Hermione, but it was always like that on a day of a quidditch match. "I haff to go to my house Mother I left uniform there." Viktor said to his mother. Right when Viktor apperated to his apartment, Ginny and Harry appeared in the fireplace. "Wow, look at the size of this place." Ginny said in awe, as Hermione ran over to give the both of them a hug.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione questioned; Ginny went silent and Harry became very interested in meeting Viktor's parents and younger brother. "Ginny where is he." Hermione demanded. "I told you in my letter that he wasn't going. Ginny said sweetly. "No you didn't even mention him." Hermione corrected her. "Well I thought you would get it." Ginny said reasonably

"Seriously Ginny did I do anything to make him mad?" Hermione said. "Well… uh." Ginny said pulling Hermione away from everyone so that they wouldn't be over heard. "You did, but you didn't. You see Mione, Ron he's jealous."

"What of me and Viktor?" "Oh Ginny you must be joking, Ron doesn't like me that way why he must see me more as an annoying little sister, know offence of course."


End file.
